Werewolves and Betrayal
by VictorieSageCaden
Summary: How did Draco always end up in these situations


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Draco looked up, he had just settled down to read when a knock sounded at the front door. He stood, pulling on some shoes.

He made it halfway down the stairs when the door was blown off its hinges.

"Oh, Draco, Honey, we have to talk," his aunt Bella, a smile lit up her face, but somehow it gave an uneasy feeling, "one of your friends has been quite bad lately, the Dark Lord wants you to come and compensate for your friends behavior."

Draco's heart nearly stopped, that smile and those words, he was going to die. Bella took the time to walk over and grab him. He didn't think to struggle until they were outside. He kicked his aunt in the stomach, sending her flying backwards, and pulling out his wand, "Stupefy!"

He took off at the sound of howling, werewolves, it was utterly pointless to try to run from the beasts, but he had to try. The howls has sounded so far off he was deep into the woods before they started to sound closer.

He kept up a good pace for a while. Dodging through trees he tried to think of some place to apparate to, nothing came to mind, Death Eater probably waited at every place possible. He laughed humorously as a thought crossed his mind, Potter. Golden boy wouldn't try to hurt him, at least not until he got the full story.

He froze as he reached the edge. Where to go? The werewolves' howls were coming ever nearer. He swung around, looking through the trees and fog. The good thing he could say about himself was that he was one of the fastest Death Eaters and had some sharp senses.

Not nearly as sharp as a werewolves' though. The first of them appeared, he pulled out his wand, nothing left to do, but fight, "Sectumsempra," Draco shouted. The wolf fell to the floor, blood spilling out.

He grabbed the nearest tree branch and pulled himself up. The werewolf injuries prevented it from jumping up far and he was safe for now. However, the longer he sat there, the more of them would appear, and it wouldn't do much good in the morning when they got their senses back.

"Avada Kedavra," Draco watched the wolf fall back, this time dead. He looked around. The man who looked up at him was probably twice as big as him, and was mainly muscle. The moon enabled him to see, even from up here, the guy was nearly bald.

"Come down," the man shouted, his wand pointing at the blond. Draco hesitated his own wand at the ready.

"They'll be here in less than a minute," the man shouted. He muttered something and Draco fell from the tree.

"Ow," he muttered, sitting up. He turned back to the man, who grabbed his arm and he was engulfed in darkness.

As soon as it faded, Draco peered around, there were three other men in the room, one he noted had red, curly hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and freckles.

"What the hell?" he pulled back from the man, reaching for his wand.

"Looking for this?" the man held it up.

Draco turned back to Percy, "what's going on here?"

Percy motioned for him to sit down on a rather small couch, and once settled said, "according to our sources, you needed some help. I'm not inclined to let anymore people die."

Draco rolled his eyes, if he hadn't been so tired, he might have asked who exactly gave them that information, but for now he was nodding off, a Weasley wouldn't dare hurt someone unarmed.

Percy shook him, "you can go to sleep after you tell us what happened," he said.

Draco would have liked to have tuned him out, but did not think that they would appreciate it, "I dunno," he whispered, earning himself glares from the surrounding people.

"I'm serious, I'll admit I probably haven's been the perfect Death Eater, bit I did carry out my ordered, the Dark Lord didn't give me anything hard to do anyway."

"You mean leading Death Eaters on their raids wasn't a hard job?" Percy asked.

"How do you know about that?" he demanded.

This earned him a shrug from the redhead, "I have two spies here who worked under you, right now their using the polyjuice potion."

Draco looked around, of course they wouldn't look familiar. He sat back again, as Percy stood up, "you can sleep now," Percy said, summoning him a blanket.

Draco immediately fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up everything from the night before came rushing back to him.

He noted Baldy had fallen asleep, but a cheery looking guy was still up. He smiled at Draco, "you wanna talk now?" Draco shook his head.

A horrible thought struck him now that he had time to think of it. What would happen to his parents? The Dark Lord would be furious with him. In that case they would go after the ones closest to him. That was what had landed him here wasn't it. The Dark Lord thought he was friends with a traitor.

"Hey, you okay?" Mr. Cheerful stood up and walked over placing a hand on the blond's forehead. Draco jerked back, trying to fight back tears of fright.

"Bathroom?" he muttered, looking around.

The guy nodded, and pulled him up, going through the only exit. A small apartment greetedhim. He looked around, quaint was the only word for it.

"In here," he pushed open the door and Draco took a step inside, he searched his pocket for his wand before remembering they had taken it.

Apparition would be suicide, or maybe he was just taking the easy way out.

The tears spilled out. What was wrong with him? His life had been perfect until the return of the Dark Lord. Draco had done several things to raise up through the ranks, killing whoever the Dark Lord said to, murdering dozens of witches and wizards, and even more muggles, and now he had been reduced to this. It was unbeliavable. Still he couldn't control the tears.

It took him several minutes before he realized what he had to do and with that he disapparated


End file.
